


Neapolitan

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, the first step to becoming a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neapolitan

Near Naples lives a woman with three daughters and an injured husband. Near Naples lives a woman who does her husband's job and her own in managing the household. Near Naples lives a woman on whom her young daughters depend for everything.

Near Naples lives a woman who has read Dante Alighieri, Eutychianus of Adana, Augustine. Near Naples lives a woman who believes Eutychianus but not Dante, not _caro tua, coniunx tua_. Near Naples lives a woman who doesn't fear the loss of her soul.

A rat bites Adallasia Catardi. For her mother Beatrisia, that's where it starts.


End file.
